TTJ's Survivor: Mongolia
TTJ's Survivor: Mongolia is the fourth season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It began in October 12, 2013. This season featured 15 new castaways divided into three tribes, Kerait, Merkit and Tatar. They will be dropped off in Orkhon River, Mongolia where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the dangerous deserted mountains, deserted rivers and wildlife animals, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. The main twist of the season was Back To Back Basics. Meaning there will be no other twists, tribe switches, voting changes or hidden immunity idols. 18 people were cut from casting, and 15 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twists/Changes *'Three Tribes:' For the second time since [[TTJ's Survivor: Philippines| Survivor: Philippines]], three tribes will compete starting at the beginning of the season. Also, for the first time since [[TTJ's Survivor: Philippines| Survivor: Philippines]], the season starts out with more than two rival tribes. *'Back To Basics: '''The first season to introduce the ''Back To Basics twist. It's A classic original Survivor format, with no other twists, tribe switches, voting changes or hidden immunity idols. Castaways Episode Guide The Game 'Episode 1: "I'll Be Able To Handle It"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person to pass must say, "*Lights torch and passes to (name)*". Then the next person must say, "*Passes the torch to (name)*". Finally, the last person must say, "*Lights fire with torch*". The two tribes which completes this first will win immunity and safe for tribal council. Description is being typed. 'Episode 2: "This Game Feels Like a CakeWalk"' *'Immunity Challenge:' Castaways must tell people to vote for them in a poll. The two tribes that has the most percentage of votes will win Immunity! The tribe that has the lowest out of the two tribes will go to tribal council and vote someone out. Description is being typed. 'Episode 3: "This Tribe is One Big Clusterfuck"' *'Immunity Challenge:' One castaway on each tribe must pick 3 different colors of boxes, inside of them are points. The points inside are both positives and negatives, their goal is to get many points as the other tribe to win the immunity. Description is being typed. 'Episode 4: "It's More Like We're Family"' *'Immunity Challenge:' One castaway on each tribe has to reply "DODGE" after the host says "SHOOTS". The castaway that replies first gets a point. The two tribes that has 3 points wins immunity. Description is being typed. 'Episode 5: "..."' *'Immunity Challenge:' Castaways must ask to trend their tribe name in a blog. The two tribes that has the most trends will win immunity. The tribe that has the lowest trend will go to tribal council and vote someone out of their own tribe. Description is being typed. Voting History '''NOTE: ' All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote".'' Tribe Flags This Seasons Items 02 57145.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol Tatar Tribe Buff.png|Tatar Tribe Buff Merkit Tribe Buff.png|Merkit Tribe Buff Kerait Tribe Buff.png|Kerait Tribe Buff Kerait Intro.png|Intro capture of the blue Kerait tribe Merkit Intro.png|Intro capture of the yellow Merkit tribe Tatar Intro.png|Intro capture of the red Tatar tribe